Fighting for the Truth
by J Satter
Summary: Lucy Hearitfilia, a normal teenager, unless you include that her father is rich, and her mother died when she was 4. Before her mother died, Lucy's mother decided that she should be capable of protecting herself, so from an early age, Lucy trained in marshal arts. Now 2 weeks after her 18th birthday, Lucy moves to Mangolia, there she meet a pinked haired, fighter, what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

Lucy Heartfilia, the average family, lovably four year old, daughter of Jude and Layla H., sat on her fathers lap,

at the board table of representatives, bouncing up and down, as her father moved his knee up and down happily. Lucy was allowed to sit with her father at his board meeting with his company, happily Lucy made every one at the table laugh and loosen up a bit, and it help the work ethic, that's why Jude brought her. He also brought her to send more family time this Christmas with his lovely wife and daughter.

Brought out of his thought by laughter filling the room, he look up to see Lucy had found the laser pen and was shinning it on his forehead. He let out a low chuckle and picked her up and dismissed the meeting.

He walked out to find Layla waiting for them, she took Lucy out of his arms. While both girls giggled, he looked at his perfect family as they walked down the hallway to their car.

Layla dress Lucy in her marshal arts robe with a green belt, then the drove in the snow storm to her teachers building. Both girl giggled at random comments. Layla was nervous but she didn't let it show, she didn't want to worry Lucy, but the viability on the road was bad, and the roads where slick. "Mommy, are you okay?" Squeak a small voice of Lucy, Layla should have known Lucy was watching her carefully. " I'm fine, cupcake," she said smiling down at her daughter, when she looked backed up to see head lights right in front of her.

Layla swerved to avoid the oncoming car. The back end of the car swerved forward and got hit by the on coming car, they started spinning, screaming was heard from the car as the girls spun off the road, as spinning turned into rolling. Glass flew, screams where heard, and flames appeared on the now upside down car.

Sirens where heard, as the other driver managed to get out and call for help. In the mist of fire and snow, Layla opened her eyes as a drip of blood went down her face. She heard little whimpering from the back of the upside down car. She turned around to see Lucy hanging upside down, starting to cry. Layla reached and brushed her bloody hand over her cheek.

"Mommy!" Cried Lucy, "what's happening?" "Sh, cupcake, you will be alright." Layla hushed, as her hand fell away from her cheek and her eyes closed. "Mommy!" Screamed Lucy. Lucy screamed as emergency workers pulled her from the burning car.

Lucy sat in the back of the ambulance, wrapped in a blanket as the snow fell hard. All that could be seen is the flames of the car. "Hello miss.." "Lucy," smiled Lucy. " well, Lucy, do you know what heaven is?" Asked the emergency worker. "Yes I do, mommy always told me good people go there when they die." Lucy said plainly. " well, Lucy do you know heaven is where people can be free and they can live in peace, and it's a really amazing place?" "Yes I do," giggled Lucy, "well you mommy has found a home there." He said avoiding her eyes, " did my mommy say if she will visit for Christmas this year?"Lucy asked, starting to worry. " Lucy, your mother won't be returning, nor will she see you till you find your own spot in heaven." Then the confused Lucy, got up and walked away trying to find a way to visit her mommy.

In the darkness of the snow, she followed the light of the cars, still burning flame. Lucy came to the sene, she looked in to the flames, but then she felt a shadow cover her, she turned around.

She turned around to see her father, with tears cascading down his face. He lifeless eyes started into the flames of the car. "Lucy… What have you done?" He voiced in pain. "Daddy don't cry, she will be back soon, and maybe even for Christmas" Lucy whispered. "Lucy! Don't your get it, she will never come back, we will never see her again! And it's all your fault!" He hissed. "Daddy, please don't cry. It was not my fault." Whimpered Lucy as tears started to fall from her eyes. " don't 'daddy' me, you sicken me!" He snapped as he walked away.

Then in the snow, as cold stared to shake her small frame, tears froze to her face, she realized that mommy won't be coming home.

After returning home, Lucy and her father, go in there separate ways in the mansion. The next morning, Lucy ran to her fathers chambers, "daddy, I'm hungry!" Whined Lucy, she stopped running when she saw her father's room.

Furniture was thrown across the room, every thing was destroy, but his desk. It was as organized as ever. Except for him, he was drunk, she could tell. He was now working drunk, and he didn't even give her a second glance.

"Daddy can we"- Lucy started to speak but was cut off, by her father saying; " Lucy, shut the hell up!" He screamed. Lucy shrunk back, with tears forming in her eyes, her father has never raised his voice at her before.

Jude looked down in to his daughters now crying eyes, God, they look just like Layla's eyes. And he didn't like it at all. "Get out now." He hissed as his usually slicked back, fall over his face.

He looked up, expecting for her to be gone. She was right there slowly stepping forward. The. He snapped.

He ran around the desk, Lucy started screaming and fell backwards onto her but. He loomed over her. She started weeping and cried, "daddy what are your doing?". Jude didn't answer, her voice sounded like Layla's. The rage rolled off him in waves. He stopped his foot down on her little hand, she screamed in pain.

He lifted up his foot after a few seconds, Lucy rolled up on her feet screaming and ran out holding her hand.

Lucy, went to the doctor after her father stomped on it. She figured out that she broke it.

~Six years later~

After her mothers death, Lucy father, rarely talked to her. If he did he was as,king for her to stay in her room during a board meeting. He became a workaholic,he was never home, only for board meetings.

Trying to distract her self, Lucy continue training in her many fighting styles, it helped her coop with the the grief of her mother.

 **so.. This is my 1st fanfiction story, please leave comments, sorry for any mistakes, update soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lucy, now eighteen, no longer under her fathers control, she moves to Mangolia. She hopes to finish high school, and continue her dreams of becoming a writer.

She hoped out of the cab, and went to the trunk and pulled out her punching bag and her suitcase. She swung the bag over her shoulder, and hung her duffle bag at her side, as she walked into the apartment complex.

Once she got to the door, she noticed she didn't have any hands. Lucy looked up in the window to see some one coming.

" well! Hello my beautiful princess!" Gleamed the orange haired male, as he opened the door, "can I please help you with your luggage, princess?" He continued. "Oh, yeah, can you please open my apartment door for me?" She said smiling. "But princess why would I just open it, yeah?" He continued " it would be a great honor if you let me carry your luggage." Lucy realized, she was playing the play-boy card, and answered by letting the sand bag roll off her shoulder in front of the male.

The both smiled at each other as they walked in to the apartments, " what your name princess?" He asked. "Lucy, yours?" She replied. "Loke, at your service." She rolled her eyes and continued walking.

"What floor are you on?" He asked, breaking the silence as we walked into the elevator, Lucy looked on the key in her hands that said, " pent house," "oh yay!"She cheered me a little girl, "Im on the floor below you." "Yay!" Lucy said sarcastically, with one hand in the air.

They talked in the evaluator on the way up, they both grew up in the same town. Once they got up there Lucy asked, "how many rooms are on each floor and how many is on ours?" Locke replied with; "there is four rooms in the under floors, but in the penthouse part, there are two big rooms and you have one of one of the rooms. But there is a lounge up there for every one." "Oh," was all She could say as she walked in to a movie-theater looking room.

There was a giant TV hanging on the wall,with nothing under it. And many 2-person couches in front of to the side was a snack bar looking table. "Impressed princess?" Whispered Loke. She rolled her eyes, as she walked to the hallway.

There where only two doors, they where right across from each other. Loke looked at here key and it said 605, she turned to the door on the right and it was her door. "Who has that room?" She asked. "It's kinda like a library, but it's Levys room. She sometimes leaves it open for people to get books." Answered Loke. Beep beep beep, Loke picked up his phone, " um, hello… Oh, yes… Be right there!" He put down his phone and looked at her, "sorry to cut this meeting short, but I really got to go." He yelled running down the hallway.

Lucy sighed, and went into her apartment. It was really big, nice and spacious, big kitchen, and she could see her room, and it was huge! She dragged her duffle bag and punching bag into her room and locked the door.

2 hours later, every thing is unpacked and organized. It is dark out side but she needs to find food. She grabbed her purse and walked out the door.

She didn't see any one as she walked out of the complex. Once on the street she stared walking in the direction of a the super market she saw earlier today in the cab.

Half way there, about 5 men where following her. She got to the store safe, and bought all of her food.

When she came out they where waiting for her, they walked right up to her and said "how much for one night?" "Do you think I'm some hooker." She hissed "I take that as a no, boys get her." He said with a sick grin on his face.

The 1st came at her just plainly walking, she brought a strong right kick to the side of his head. He dropped like a rock, they all looked at her. She knew they weren't expecting this.

Another one came at her, with his fist drawled back ready to punch. He swung at her, she easily stepped aside, and brought her elbow back to connect with his neck, he staggered forward.

Out of no where came a boy giving a super man punch to one of the man. She staggered back as the new fighter stood in front of her. He stood in front of her like a dragon, a dragon who demanded that his presence be known and challenged.

"wow, 5 against 1girl. Talk about out numbered." He hissed. "What are you her boyfriend," snapped the "leader" of them. "Or something like that, why you got a problem?" The new comer snapped back. The other men groaned in response as the "leader" said "ok boys, let's go." Moaned the man before walking away with the rest of his gang.

The boy turned around and the 1st thing she noticed was his pink hair. "That 1st kick you sent was amazing," he gleamed. Lucy was shocked to find the intimidating boy from before completely gone, as he looked at her with a a big toothy grin. With a shaky voice She asked "so… Um.. What do they do with these guys." They both looked at the ground that had 3knocked out men there, 2 from her and 1 from his punch. "Eh.. I think we should just leave them here." He responded with his hand rubbing the back of his head, beep beep beep, the boy took put his phone and answered "um, hello Ezra," he said as screaming stated to fill the other line, "sorry, il be right there, I was helping someone." Then he hung up, he looked shaken, but it was gone in a second. "Hey before I leave, what's your name?" He asked. "Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia, yours!" She had to scream so he would heard as he ran away.

She only heard a faint "Nastu Dragneel"

Hm.. Nastu Dragneel, she thought as she walked home.

 **so.. Um ..hey feel free to drop a review, sorry for any mistakes, promise I will make the chapters longer.**


End file.
